Clip (Captured from the Slurm Queen)
They saw Slurm Duncan: Look! Slurm! Finally! Owen: Oh boy! He, Cody, Duncan, Doki, Trent, Fry and Ace drink them Trent: Wow. Doki: Oh yum. Fry: Oh, yeah! I'm never going 12 minutes without a Slurm again. Cody: Me too! Zoey: It's the end of the line. Gabi: This is where they keep the secret ingredient. Trent: Well, whatever they are. They look fresh. He drink it Trent: Mmm, still warm. They went inside and they look horrible to see that secret ingredient of the Slurm is coming from Slurm Queen and they look disgusted to see that Trent: What the hay! Leela: Blech! Doki: Eww! Bender: Oh, Lordy! Fry: Oh! Cody: Gross! Sierra: Agh! Gabi: Oh Primus! Mike: Nasty! Zoey: Yikes! Ace: Ugh! Daffy: I'm going to throw up! Wile: Disgusting! Taz: Blech! Owen: This is the ingredient of Slurm? Ew! Noah: That's so Gross! Dawn: Now I know what Cow and Bee's comes from their behinds. Then Doki, Trent, Fry are drinking the Slurm in front of their friends Gwen: Trent!! Gabi: Doki! Leela: Fry! They spit it out and then Cody, Owen, Duncan and Ace are drinking in front of them Duncan: Mmm. Courtney: Duncan! Sierra: Cody! Noah: Owen!! Wile: Ace! They spit it out and look at the Slurm Fry: That's the Secret ingredient of Slurm? Leela: That's the only ingredient of Slurm. Fry: Ew! Then Fry, Cody, Doki, Ace, Trent, Duncan, Owen is drinking it All: HEY!! They knocked the Slurm out of their Hands : '' the Slurm Queen turns around and roars. She hits them with her back end and they duck out of the way. She takes another swipe at Leela and she jumps out the way to Fry and Bender. The Slurm Queen takes another swing and they run out the door screaming. Fry, Doki, Trent, Duncan, Cody, Owen, Ace runs back in to pick up the can of Slurm but the Slurm Queen knocks it out of their hands. They groans and runs out again.]'' : teams run around a corner and guards fire their lasers at them. They come to a ravine and nearly fall into it. Bender: I'll save us! extends his arms and legs over the ravine and they run across him. Oh, that feels good! : reach the other side and Bender retracts his arms and legs. Fry: Thanks, Bender! Ace: You saved our lives. : coughs and they reluctantly hand him some cash. : Lapse. They run around another corner. Leela: pointing The exit! We made it. Gwen: Let's see. : "exit" leads back to where they began. Bender: Uh, Your Majesty, Me and Duncan brought the prisoners. Duncan: Like you said. : and Leela turn their heads towards him and Fry smiles. Glurmo appears from behind the Slurm Queen. Glurmo: Well, my curious friends, you learned the secret of Slurm. That concludes the portion of the tour where you stay alive. Leela: You wish, you slimy worm! Hi-yah! : karate chops Glurmo's head off. The decapitated head grows a body and the body grows a head, forming two Glurmos. A guard hands the new head a hat. The Glurmos pin Leela to the floor. Guards point lasers at Fry and Bender's backs. Bender groans. Slurm Queen: Good work, Glurmo. You have pleased your queen. Small Glurmo #2: Thank you, Your Majesty. Small Glurmo #1: Thanks, ma'am. Leela: How can you trick people into drinking something that comes out of your behind? It's disgusting. Slurm Queen: Is it? Honey comes from a bee's behind. Milk comes from a cow's behind. And have you ever used toothpaste? Fry: Whose behind does that come from? Slurm Queen: You don't wanna know. Bender: Look, we just came to party with Slurms MacKenzie. By the way, when is that scheduled? Slurm Queen: shouting Never! groans. To the torture cave! : has been tied to a conveyor belt which moves towards a machine. Slurm Queen: You, my metal friend, will have the honour of becoming 174 Slurm cans. Bender: Ah, this trip is turning into a big letdown. Duncan: What will you do to us? Slurm Queen: You and those boys will in the Cooler and be our Slurm Ice! They put Duncan, Noah, Wile, Taz, Daffy and Mike in the Freezer and they froze them Slurm Queen: As for you, you will be submerged in Royal Slurm which, in a matter of minutes, will transform you into a Slurm Queen like myself. Small Glurmo #1: But, Your Highness, They're a commoner. Their Slurm will taste foul. Slurm Queen: Yes! Which is why we'll market it as New Slurm. Then, when everyone hates it, we'll bring back Slurm Classic, and make billions! : and the Glurmos laugh. Small Glurmo #1 pushes a lever down and Leela and the girlz is lowered into the purple Slurm. Fry, Doki, Trent, Ace, Cody, Owen watches. Fry: What about us? Slurm Queen: You are free to go. All: Yes! Slurm Queen: If you can resist this concentrated super Slurm! Glurmos grab them and sit them in a chair in front of a tub. The Slurm Queen fills the tub with a dark green slime. It's so delicious, you'll eat until you explode! Oh, which reminds me, put a tarp over that sofa, will you? Bon appétit! : of the Glurmos forces a spoonful of the Slurm into their mouth. Fry, Doki, Owen, Ace, Trent struggles then smiles. All: Mmm! Slurm Queen: Farewell! Oh, and congratulations again on winning the contest. : and the Glurmos laugh insanely and leave. Leela: Fry, untie us, quick! Gwen: Trent! Save us! Gabi: Hurry! Doki! Cody: Don't worry! Fry: Here we come! Trent: But, let us finish. Owen: Let us just... One more taste. Doki: So much Slurm... He, Trent, Owen, Fry, Cody and Ace are Eating the Slurms Leela: You Pigs, stop stuffing your craw and save us! Gwen: Please! They are going to save them but they can't resist the Slurm, and they stick their heads into the tubs Gwen: May I ask? Are we boned? Leela: Yeah, we're boned. : lifts their head out of the tub and looks around. They sees their friends then looks back at the Slurm, A tear trickles down their face and splashes into the Slurm. Trent: We can't stop eating this delicious ooze. But We're not gonna let you die. Owen: Owen won't let our friends get killed. Cody: If you live, I'll let Gwen kiss Ryan. What? If we save you. : moves towards the control unit, dragging the tub with him and shovelling handfuls of Slurm into his mouth. Leela: Hurry! Bender: What's happening? uses his foot to flick the lever up and the machine lifts Leela out of the vat. She runs over to the can machine and stops it. Fry, Doki, Trent, Cody, Owen and Ace wipes thrir brow and Bender breathes a sigh of relief. Just in time! : looks down and screams. There is a hole in the middle of his casing. Fry looks through it. While he is distracted, Leela tips the tub of Slurm over and it disappears down a drain. All: NNOOOOOO!!!!!! Fry: If only we haven't got these darn arms! He bite his arm and Leela stop him Category:Ryantransformer Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Transcripts